


Always Learning

by tjmystic



Series: Birthday Fics [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold and Belle are making out for the first time, and Belle feels him getting hard. Since she doesn’t have any sexual experience, an embarrassed Rum has to explain it to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Learning

Always Learning   
Birthday Fic #12

Fluffy Smut for the Fluffapalooza!

Rating: R for smutty fun times, but not as explicit as my usual stuff

anon: Rumbelle prompt: Gold and Belle are making out for the first time, and Belle feels him getting hard. Since she doesn’t have any sexual experience, an embarrassed Rum has to explain it to her. ;)

Author’s Note: I know that this is technically a day too late for the fluff fest (I was still editing it last night so I’d be sure it was perfect), but I’m submitting it as my contribution anyway. Hope you enjoy!

 

Gold thought he was going to go insane. For the first time in years, though, he felt that he was going to enjoy it. 

He had a mouthful, a lapful, of a Belle who was intent on driving him mad with kisses. He’d never spent much time making out, not even as a randy teenager, but he couldn’t get enough now. 

Belle moaned deep into his mouth, pulling him tight as she sucked on his bottom lip. He didn’t know where she’d learned to do that – though he hoped it wasn’t because she’d practiced kissing while they were apart – but he wasn’t about to complain. 

“You’re warm,” she praised, wrapping her arms inside his suit jacket. His breath caught as her tight little nipples – she’d gone braless today, her breasts only covered by a paper-thin blouse – grazed against his collarbone. 

“And you’re beautiful,” he replied, the most he could manage with her so soft in his hands. “Much too good for me.”

She kissed his words away, corkscrewing her tongue against his in a way that had him seeing stars. “None of that now. Just keep kissing me.”

Gold wasn’t about to say no. He smiled around her lips, nibbled at the top until she laughed. He loved that laugh – he wondered if she’d make such beautiful noises if he allowed himself to delve into her other lips. 

The thought had him hardening in an instant, and, with Belle hanging precariously over his cock, that was a dangerous thing indeed. It would scare her, disgust her, embarrass her even, and those were the last things he wanted on their first afternoon alone. 

“Belle, Belle, slow down,” he begged, even as his body pleaded for her to go faster. ”I need a break, love.”

Belle grinned and pulled away, her lips disconnecting from his tongue with a sharp pop. And oh Lord she shouldn’t have done that, because it made his cock twitch rigid and poke her thigh. 

Her eyes scanned to his groin. “What’s that?” she asked breathlessly. 

He moved his lips back to her neck, trying to distract her. “What’s what, love?”

It didn’t work - she ground down on his hips, and he hissed loudly into her skin. “That.”

Gold thought for one hideous moment that she was mocking him. That, like Milah, she found him entirely unsatisfactory and needed him to know. But her eyes were much too wide, too open, to be lying. He cursed himself for his stupidity – he should’ve known that Belle, a Lady in one world and a prisoner in the other, didn’t know anything about sex.

“It’s… it’s my cock, Belle.” Really, he was old enough to be her great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather – he should be able to talk with her about sex without blushing like an errant schoolboy. 

Belle tilted her head to the side, eyes wrinkled in confusion. “Cock?”

Sweat dripped down the nape of his neck. “Ah-aye.”

Haltingly, she dropped her hand to his pants, lightly caressing the swaddled organ with her thumb. ”I’m afraid I don’t understand. The only sort of cocks I know are chickens, and, unless you need to tell me something about your hobbies - “

He broke her off, half mad from her caresses and almost dying with laughter from her words. ”No, nothing like that, love.” Gold nervously inhaled, then forced the words out of his mouth before embarrassment stilled his tongue. ”You probably know it by the name ‘penis’. Does… does that clear things up?”

She had the decency to look as appalled as him, but that wondrous thumb of hers never stopped moving. ”Yes, I know what that is,” she mumbled. ”But why is it so… hard?”

He groaned - it wasn’t enough that the rest of the world had to ruin his time with Belle, it seemed that his own body had to have a hand in it, too.

“Belle, this is, uh, a topic more appropriate for a parent to tell a child, than a man to his lover.”

Belle’s eyes crinkled. “So I should go ask papa?” 

Gold cringed - that was most certainly not a conversation that needed to happen. Ever. 

“No, just… just give me a second to think about this,” he finally supplied. 

She nodded, and he cursed himself for noticing how her chestnut curls bounced. For wondering if they’d bounce like that if she rode his cock. Wondering what else would bounce with it. 

“Okay, I’ve got it,” he squeaked. She looked at him curiously for the noise, but he only coughed to clear his throat in response. ”I take it you know how animals mate?”

Belle nodded curiously. ”I’ve read about it, yes.”

He grimaced - reading about it and knowing about it weren’t quite the same thing. This might not work after all, and he couldn’t think of a better way to explain things. 

“Alright, then you know how… how the male enters the female, correct?”

Belle flushed a bit (he had to bite back the urge to lick the redness from her neck), and nodded again.

“Well, human males have the same parts, and the way animals mate is the same way people make love.”

Belle bit down on her lip and his eyes fluttered, cock hardening almost painfully against his trousers. He thanked the Lord that at least she didn’t blush this time.

“That makes sense,” she said finally, nodding as she thought it over. ”I’ve no idea why I didn’t realize that before.”

Gold couldn’t keep his hands off her any longer. A gentle sweep against her jawline, the caress of his fingertips on her temple, were enough to have him reeling. ”It’s because you’re innocent, love. These are tainted, dirty thoughts.”

Belle crossed her arms over her chest, and oh if that didn’t just pop her breasts up to the top of her shirt. He internally groaned, trying not to startle her. 

“I don’t see how anything about this could be tainted, Rumple,” she chastised. ”Animals do it, so it must be natural.” She gave him a gentle peck on the forehead, so different from their earlier actions but just as erotic. ”And we love each other.”

He was so tempted to give in. To declare her right and slam her into the couch cushions, give in to her sweet little body until she saw stars and screamed his name for the whole neighborhood to hear. He wanted to be hers, to be claimed by her, wanted her to show him that she loved him and owned his heart like no other. 

But, until he found Bae, everything in his life revolved around pleasing her, and while he could bring her carnal pleasure (or hoped he could, at any rate - if not, he always had magic to do it right for him), it was far more important that he keep his promise. He would be a better man. A better man wouldn’t use his love like a cheap whore on a couch when she didn’t really know if she was ready. 

He sighed and lifted her off his lap, wincing when his stomach nudged the hardening tip of his cock. ”There’s more to it than just that, Belle. I want to make sure that you’re entirely ready for this. And I don’t just mean mentally - though it’d probably be a good idea if you did some research in the library - I mean emotionally. I don’t want to do this before we’ve got everything worked out between us. It would be like I was using you. You’re too good for that.”

“I said that we’d had enough of that,” she chastised lightly, kissing the corner of his mouth so sweetly that he feared he might cry. “‘Deserve’ has nothing to do with us. I want you. And,” she cautiously touched the edge of his groin, her face going bright red and his doing its best to match, “I can tell you want to, too.”

He gulped. “Very astute, that. My… the… men get harder when they’re… interested, in someone. But then, you’re smarter than anyone I know, of course you’d be able to figure that –”

“Rumple,” she giggled, cutting him off by launching herself back into his lap, “it’s okay. It’s just me. Just us.” She pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, one he was too stunned to return. “I want this.”

He inhaled her strawberry breath on the last syllable, subconsciously rubbing against her thigh in response. “I… I just don’t want to disappoint you.”

Something in her eyes changed, a slight sparkle that was just this side of sad. He wanted to wipe it away, to take back whatever he’d done to upset her, but he didn’t know at all how to do so. 

“Look at me,” she commanded, lifting both hands to brace herself on his shoulders. He fought back his pitiful moan at the loss of contact on his cock.

 

“I’m sorry,” he murmurred, meeting her eyes in the most apologetic way he could manage. 

She leaned in closer, pushed their faces together until they shared breath without kissing. ”Rum, you could never disappoint me,” she vowed. ”You’re smart, and kind, and good, and beautiful. Nothing about that is a disappointment to me. I know you don’t see it, but I do.”

He couldn’t not kiss her at that. His lips sunk around hers, thanking her wet and wordless in the best way he could manage. 

“You’re too good for me,” he whispered. ”And… and, if I’m being honest, I think I’m more nervous than you are.”

Her eyes flashed wide in surprise. ”So… you’re not ready?”

Gold rapidly shook his head. ”Of course I’m bloody ready, Belle, you feel wonderful. I just mean… whenever I pictured us… together, it was always a planned production. I’d take you out for dinner, buy you something pretty for your neck, shower you with kisses. I just… if I don’t do this right, love, I won’t be able to forgive myself.”

She went silent. If it weren’t for her thrumming heartbeat or the quiet blow of her breath on his face, he might’ve thought she was petrified. Gold sighed. This was what he’d wanted, after all - he wanted her to stop so they could start over anew. He expected her to get to her feet and scramble for some new activity they could engage in.

But she wasn’t getting up - she was staring intently at his mouth while her own worked up the nerve to speak. 

“Maybe… maybe I should ease you into it?” she muttered. 

Before he could ask what she was talking about, his Belle had scooted all the way down to his knees and wrapped her fingers around his clothed cock once more. He jerked into her grip, moaned at the gentle pink tinting her lips and cheeks.

“It feels good when I touch it?”

He groaned in response. “Yeah. Yeah, good.”

Belle smiled and pressed her palm tighter against his crotch. Her sweet little fingertips dug into the zipper, pressing the cold metal against his rigid cock. His hips jerked towards her, almost bucking her off his lap in his silent plea for more. He didn’t know if she’d complied on purpose or by accident, but the next thing he knew, his zipper was completely undone and a sharp gust of air had filled his trousers. 

“How was that?” she asked cautiously, running her finger up and down the seam without ever touching the skin. It was bad enough, but then she bit on her lower lip…

“Perfect, Belle. Absolutely perfect.”

“What if I take it – oh.”

Gold’s eyes dropped – his cock, thick and weeping, had sprung out of the gap in his pants. Now it rested hot and heavy in her hands. He gulped – the sight was nothing short of obscene, but it was the most gorgeous obscenity he’d ever witnessed. 

“I… I didn’t know what it would look like,” she whispered. 

He gulped. “Does it meet your approval?” he murmured, trying to go for a quip but coming off more like an anxious prayer. 

She licked her lips, and oh how that made him twitch in her grasp. “It’s bigger, than I thought it would be. How…” her cheeks flamed red, “how is it supposed to fit inside me?”

He pushed on his eyes with the palms of his hands. “Love, you’re going to kill me.”

“Why? Was it that stupid of a question?”

He jerked his head “no” – she’d done her nervous little tic of wringing her hands, but she’d done it around his cock and it felt incredible. “Not stupid, Belle. Just very, very arousing.”

Belle giggled at him, and that only made him harder. She jumped when his cock twitched in her hand, tapping against her thumb to beg for more touch. 

“S-sorry. You… you can put it back if you want.” Part of his soul died at the thought her letting him go, but that was a small price to pay for her comfort. 

She stared at him for a ridiculously long moment, scanning from root to tip. He burned in her hands. Finally, with a maddening lick of her lips, she raised her chin and smiled. “If this is all you’re going to let us have right now, I’d like to go on.”

He should argue. He should say that it was wrong, demeaning, for her to seek out his pleasure without him doing the same in return. But she’d begun to move her wrists in the most incredible motion, brushing against the dark vein on his tip as her fingernails dug into his base.

“Am I doing alright?” she asked again. She chewed her lip between her teeth, and he couldn’t just let that stand – he bent forward and took the skin for himself, sinking in deep until her cries echoed down his throat. His Belle thankfully took that as all the answer she needed, and tightened her grip to trace around his tip. 

“This feels different than the rest,” she murmured, allowing him to bump his mouth against hers when he was too overcome to keep kissing. “It’s smoother. Almost like mine.”

He threw his head back. “Gods, you touch yourself?” he growled. 

She shrugged, forefinger tightening around his head. “Only when I wash. But sometimes it feels nice. To think about you and… and touch.”

His eyes crossed. Gold wanted so much to tell her what that meant to him, to have her desire and her heart all at once. But that image, of his darling true love with her hand between her thighs, was too much. He screamed and yanked her closer, so that the seam of her jeans pricked against his tip, and he was done. 

Gold spurted heavily in her palms, coating her all the way to her elbows with ropy cum. His head bashed forward against hers, hard enough to stun both of them, and he thrust his balls against her fingers for relief. 

“Rumple, are you okay?” she asked carefully, obviously concerned about him. That note of caring, that obvious love for him, was more than he could stand, and he gripped her close by her hair until their teeth clicked together. 

“That’s… enough… for tonight,” he panted, kissing her desperately even as he removed the cum from her hands. “Oh, so good Belle, so good.”

“I did well, then?” she asked nervously.

He couldn’t respond to that – there weren’t words good enough to describe just how “well” she’d done on him. 

Instead, he tackled her to the couch, invading her mouth with his tongue and coaxing her left leg around his hip. He was still bare, and the scratch of his carpet from below accompanied by the softness of her skirt had him reeling. 

“I think I quite wore you out,” she giggled, rubbing up against his cock. A fierce surge of pride filled him - he was three-hundred years too old to be considered young, but damn if he couldn’t keep up with her. 

“Indeed,” he mouthed into her neck. ”I’ll have to repay you for it.”

She shivered, her core pulsing up against his hips, and this woman would be the death of him. ”And how do you intend to do that?”

He chuckled wickedly, something of his old manic giggle filling his voice, and Belle gasped when she realized what he’d done - though her outerwear was still in tact, her underwear had completely vanished. He traced his fingers up through the wet skin he found there, trying not to go blind from the sensation.

“Oh, I can think of a few ways…”


End file.
